Animorphs: A Second Chance
by Traycon 3 and Fishey Me
Summary: This takes place in an Alternate Reality in which durring book seven the Animorphs choose to take the Ellimist's offer. This is when they have kids. Points Look, I've updated!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own everyone and everything in this besides the Animorphs, the Yeerks, and all their technology. I also don't own anything that was mentioned in any of the books. If you spot something that you feel should be put in this disclaimer, please feel free to tell me since I stink at them.

A/N: This is once again traycon3 writing this by myself. For those of you who have read Shock Troops I'm sorry I am taking so long to update. This will take place in book 7 and in the future. This is also an Alternate Reality.

****

Prologue.

__

The Animorphs stood in front of the Ellimist after having seen the horrors that awaited their future. "Choose." The Ellimist commanded the Animorphs.

The Animorphs discussed this amongst themselves for a few moments. Then Jake came forward. "Ellimist," he said, "We have decided. We wish to leave this world. We only hope that it will still be protected." The Ellimist nodded gravely and they disappeared off the face of the Earth.

The Ellimist appeared moments later in front of Crayak. "So my friend," the giant eyeball said, "It appears that you have lost our little game."

The Ellimist merely smiled and said quietly, "Not quite my old friend, quite."

On Earth there was turmoil. The Yeerks soon realized that the "Andalite Bandits" were no longer a threat. They moved in cautiously at first, but swifter as the time went on. Soon no one escaped their power...except for a small band of humans and members of the Yeerk Peace Movement. They escaped the Yeerks by moving into places the Yeerks had decimated. Surely the Yeerks will not find us here, they thought. But luck was not with all of them. This is where our story begins. In the far reaches of the galaxy and on this small planet called Earth...

A/N: Hope you like so far. Please R/R.


	2. Junkyard

Disclaimer: see prologue

A/N: For those of you who read my first chapter thanks. I didn't change anything except for a word and I changed the epilogue to the prologue. Ok, I also just made the thought speech to ( ), since my computer hates me.

Animorphs19- you'll have to read to find out.

Dragon- I'll see what I can do.

Wraithlord42- thanks. I'll try and watch what I'm typing next time.

Brutal2003- thanks. I'm glad you like it.

ALdrea- thanks. I'll try to continue ASAP.

****

Junkyard

Date: Day 37 of the Dracma Calendar.

Origin: Ofgina

I spit in the dirt and ground it into the rusty clay with my foot. It was another great day. I had finally finished my latest project, a small "sky blue" box. (I never understood why it was called "sky blue". The sky isn't even blue on Ofgina. It's purple.) I was just completing my ritual for ending the project. It was a secret ritual and a secret project in a secret place. Well, I suppose you can't really call it secret exactly. More like our "Junkyard" or my playground. No one really knows that I come here every waking hour that I'm not in _seresion _or with my parents. _Seresion _is cool and all, but come on, how long do we have to stay there to learn about Math and Science and History and all that other stuff? It's so boring. I'm getting ahead of myself. I really should go back to working on the ship that I originally started on, before I found that blasted box.

I pulled up my overalls and picked up my toolbox. Walking over to the ship, the one that Miss Estrid crashed in about sixteen years ago, I heard the sound of hooves pounding on the ground. I looked up to see Aliria-Darrath-Isthill. She's my best friend or my _shorm_. She knows that I have a "slight" obsession with fixing things. But it's only a slight one. (Hey girl. What 'cha working on?)

I grinned, resembling my father in more ways than one, "Oh, nothing much. Just finished that blue box puzzle that I was working on. Figured that I'd start on your mom's piece of junk."

She stooped to pick up the box, (This thing? What is it?)

"Dunno. I was kinda hoping you'd..." My statement was cut of by a slight scream from Aliria as she dropped the box. "What's wrong?"

(It... well, it shocked me. Sorta.) She sounded dazed and confused and stared at the box as if it had the answers she needed.

"Weird," I said picking up the box. "Ah... I see what you mean. It feels really strange. Almost like a shock but more of a tingle."

(What do you think we should do with it?)

"Let's keep it here. Maybe I can find out what it is."

(Alright, but if you end up dead, I'm gonna tell Miss Dee what you were doing.)

"Fine, fine. You can tell both my parents. Now would you hand me that monkey wrench." I said as I stooped down to fix the ship's engine.

A/N: Hope you like the first actual chapter. Please R/R. I will update soon.


	3. Victory Will Be Ours

Disclaimer: What do you think I'm gonna say?

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the Junkyard.

****

Victory Will Be Ours

Date: 2031 (This is assuming that the Animorphs were 13 in about 2002.)

Origin: Earth

_Freedom is an illusion to those of us who do not have it. _I thought bitterly to myself as I crossed the room to get my arrows. I was going to go hunt the only available animal around here. Yeerks in morph. They didn't taste all that great, but hey, you get what you can. Especially here on Earth.

The Yeerks will tell you they have everyone under their control, but that's not true. There are those of us who still resist. We are the scavengers, those who hide in the abandoned towns where the Yeerks have passed. We are the wonderers... I sound like a poet. Please let the Andalites come either destroy us or help us all. Which ever comes first. Just please do not let me go all poetic and junk. I'll sound like a girl.

I stepped outside and crouched low. Hearing a sound, I swiftly ran towards it. It was a bird. A Northern Harrier to be exact. It looked beautiful as it floated higher and higher towards the sun and swiftly dove again towards the Ear... I'm doing it again. To distract myself I aimed my arrow at the bird and let it fly. The arrow struck right on target. The bird fell like a missile towards the Earth to make its final resting-place a few paces to my left. I ran over to get it and carried it home.

At home my father woke up from sleeping on the couch. "Morning Jason. What have you got there? Ah, a delicious looking bird if I do say so myself. Shall we feast?"

I smiled at my dad. Even though we were living on a planet controlled by the Yeerks, dad still had time to try and preserve the amenities of life. My dad was alright.

"To those who dare hold arms against us

Know this. We will fight till the very last man,

And even when he is dead we will still fight.

Our spirits will carry on the battle till we have won,

Till every last enemy is dead and we stand before them victorious.

We shall not be defeated.

Victory will be ours."

I said this before we sat down to prepare the bird to eat. We would one day be victorious. I believed this. My father believed this. And there are still many more that believe this.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed my poem. If I accidentally plagiarized please let me know so I can give them credit and won't get sued. : )


	4. The Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own the Animorphs.

A/N: Sorry. I am finally updating this…again. My old computer, that had the start of this chapter, died and I am finally getting around to rewriting this chapter, finally.

**The Storm**

Date: Day 14 of the Carma Calendar.

Origin: Ofgina.

"There is a storm approaching." The small transceiver by my head chirped as a scratchy voice repeated the warning a few more times over the area.

"Time I head in," I muttered, putting down the screwdriver I was using to screw on the hull of the ship. Heading back to my hovel, I grabbed a few things that I would need to take to my room for save keeping. Tonight would be the biennial shower of the stars and my family was having a big barbecue for all of our human and Andalite neighbors. None of the Ofginians were coming because none of them understood the concept of a barbecue. I didn't care though. After this morning at seresion, I didn't want to see anyone from there.

I passed by the blue box and debated bringing it. "Mada." My name was being called faintly. It was almost like the box was calling me, so I grabbed it. Turns out that my mom was the one calling. "Mada, it's time to come in."

"Coming mom!" I shouted, running towards her call. I grinned as I entered the hovel. Everyone was there, Marcus, Jack, Merrill, Tala, Aliria, Taipa, and Talen. Merrill and Tala were twins who were about a year younger than us. Merrill was a guy and Tala was a girl. Marcus and Jack were their older twin brothers. Marcus and Jack were identical. I feel real sorry for Miss Cassie and Mr. Jake. Those four must have been a handful. Then there were Taipa and Talen. Talk about weird. Taipa was calm and peaceful and totally fashionable. Talen was rash and easily provoked and had no fashion sense what so ever. Tapia was almost a year older than me and Talen was around my age. They were the daughters of Mr. Tobias and Miss Rachel.

"Hey, Moonshine." Jack called as I entered.

"Name's not Moonshine, it's Mada. Get it right." I yelled back, flushing a bit. Jack and Marcus were looking more and more attractive as the days went by and I was horribly embarrassed about my attraction to them. They were the biggest idiots I had ever met. I was still mad at them for this afternoon, but I'm not one to reminisce on past events…much.

(Hey, you ready for the storm?) Aliria's smiling face greeted me as she skidded in front of me.

"I am so ready. I can't wait for it to start," I grinned back.

"Come on," Talen scolded, poking her head through the doorway to the back, "you guys are gonna miss the show."

"We're coming, Talen. Hold your horses."

(Like that'll ever happen. You know how impatient she gets.)

"True," I responded, following Talen and Aliria out the door.

The shower was wonderful to watch, at least for the first part of it. Near the middle of it, though, something seemed to happen. A large, black ship seemed to descend from the sky. It was sleek and black, with a wicked looking tail, almost like Aliria's. My father, mother, and friends' parents seemed to freeze. Finally Miss Cassie spoke quietly, "Kids, get inside. Jake, what are we going to do? The Elimist promised that we would not be plagued by them anymore."

Mr. Jake gripped her hand and turned to look at us, "Get inside, now."

Without another word, we carefully went back inside and watched our parents from the window. Taipa was the first one to speak. "Maybe we shouldn't have moved, Cassie. The Elimist said that he would create a world for us, but it was my choice to see who had crashed here." We all looked at her like she was nuts. "I can read lips," she said by way of explanation.

"Taipa, did we move here from another planet? Are they telling the truth?" Talen frowned at her older sister, hoping that what she was saying was wrong.

"Mom told me that I am not native to this planet, but you seven are. We moved from a desolate planet to here in response to a distress signal that Mr. Ax, dad, and Miss. Cassie received when I was a few months old." Tapia's voice was hollow and mysterious. I felt myself not wanting to believe her, but felt that I had to. She was the oldest of us and always seemed to be the leader of our little group. We all turned to her when we were afraid, and this is what we were doing now.

"Look," Marcus said breathlessly, staring out the window. We all turned our heads and followed his gaze. What we saw changed our lives…

A/N: Sorry to leave you with a cliffie, but I'm currently running low on ideas and time. I'll try to update soon, I promise.

Oh, just for fun I am going to put the meanings of the names of my characters (besides Aliria, Jack, and Marcus):

Mada- End of the path

Merrill- Falcon

Taipa- Wingspan

Tala- Wolf

Talen- Claw


	5. The Escape

Disclaimer: What do you think?

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed. I'm finally updating again.

Oh, LilManiac, Mada's parents are Marco and a woman named Dee.

**The Escape**

Date: Day 14 of the Carma Calendar.

Origin: Ofgina.

"What do we do?" I found myself asking. Everyone turned to look at me. "What, it's a valid question."

Tala turned back to the scene, "We need to get out of here."

"I say we fight!" Talen responded.

"We can't fight those guys." Marcus said.

"Marcus is right; we need to get out of here. Only problem is, we don't have a way out." Jack added.

Aliria glanced in my direction. (Should I tell them?) She inquired. I nodded slowly. (Mada may be able to provide a means of escape.)

Again most of the heads turned to me, but Merrill was focused on what was happening outside. "We may have a problem…" We all looked outside. Those bug things were heading towards the house.

"To the junkyard, quick!" I shouted, taking charge, for the first and probably last time.

We all ran out the back door, trying to stay covered under the trees, just in time. The house was suddenly reduced to rubble. Someone must have spotted us, because one of the ships landed in the spot my house had been in. I heard a voice, like Aliria's in my head, urging us to come with them. Something about having a treat on the ship for us. "What are we, five?" I muttered. We continued running, not daring to turn around. We ran all the way to the junkyard. "There! In there!" I pointed at the ship. The engine cap was still open and the engine looked as if it might not work, but we had to try. Everyone else was behind me, as I stopped to grab my tools, just in case. I ran onto the ship, glancing back only once. I wished I hadn't. Behind me were two Andalites, a large worm like thing with a thousand legs, red, jelly-like eyes, and a large gaping mouth, and two beasts covered in blades.

(Get them!) One of the Andalites shouted. I ran onto the ship and tried to close the door, but it wasn't working. The blasted door was broken!

So, instead, I ran over to the controls and started pushing buttons.

"Do you know what you're doing?" Merrill inquired.

"No, do you?"

"No."

We all were flung forwards, including the bladed thing that had made its way onto the ship, as the ship went backwards. I pressed another button and we were floored as it shot up. My hand hit another button and the door started to close, much to my relief. The bladed creature went to attack me, but Aliria's tail shot out and he crumpled to the ground, his head a few feet away. "Thanks." I murmured, trying to get the ship to stop. Finally, we stopped, hovering above the planet, stars all around us. "Now what?" I asked, breathing hard.

"You learn how to fly while Marcus and I learn what to do with these." Jack said, pointing to some other control panels. I nodded and stared at the controls, trying to make sense of what I was seeing.

"Um, guys, I think we may have more problems than learning how to fly out of here." Marcus commented. We all looked up, seeing tons of those bug ships and a black ship, with a tail, similar to Aliria's. And they were all facing towards us…


End file.
